


A Very Good Question

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, oops I resisted the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Months after the movie, Pitch breaks Jack’s staff. Again, I know. Only this time, he does it in several pieces (how many exactly is up to the author).Now, Jack and his fellow Guardians have to go all around the world looking for the pieces that Pitch scattered.Because there is no such bonding as field trip bonding. And you just know that there are some things those five need to get it out in the open."At first I couldn’t figure out why Pitch would do this, so this fic is mostly figuring that out. Featuring mysterious and manipulative Manny and Jack who might well be more than what he appears.





	A Very Good Question

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/18/2014.

“No! I don’t approve of this scheme at all! If you want the Guardians to work on getting along,  _tell_  them!” Pitch folds his arms and glares up at the Moon. “What do you mean, they have to figure things out for themselves? Otherwise it wouldn’t be fair? When have you concerned yourself with fairness? And even if you’re giving me the true reason for this…this  _plot_ , I still say you’re going to have to figure out a way to get it done without me.”  
  
“Hmm? What’s that? Oh, I mean, really! This isn’t the same as Easter at all. Then, there was at least the chance that I would win and get something  _I_  wanted. And yes, I know that was the opposite of what you wanted, but after everything, you shouldn’t have expected me to act against my own self-interest. And, frankly, this design of yours would have me expending a lot of energy I don’t have—energy I don’t have directly because of  _you_ , by the way—and my ‘success’ in this plan, which of course your don’t want me to achieve, wouldn’t give me anything I wanted anyway. So count me out. I think I’ll go back to working for myself, thank you  _so_  much for the offer.”  
  
Pitch turns away from the Moon and stalks back towards the entrance to his lair, muttering all the while about how at this rate people were going to think he was afraid of the full moon, but no! More like he was afraid of getting  _talked_  to death for no  _purpose_ …  
  
He’s nearly gotten out of the moonlight when something stops him short. “What? But this wouldn’t—weakening Jack Frost wouldn’t strengthen me. Though I’m sure you haven’t noticed, a lot of people actually enjoy being frightened for fun. Anyway, he doesn’t need the staff, not really. And, I say again, if you want Jack to figure that out, find someone else.”  
  
The next span of silence leaves Pitch standing straight as the puffed up tail of a frightened cat, but when he smiles, he looks much more like the one that caught the canary. “You didn’t know that,” he says slowly. “You didn’t know that, and you’re frightened, now. Of Jack. You don’t want Jack to  _ever_  know what I just told you. Pitch chuckles. “Very well, then. I’ve changed my mind, old friend. I’ll do what you asked me to. I’ll break Jack’s staff into five pieces, I’ll scatter them around the world, hide them in places he can’t reach on his own. In places that the other Guardians can’t reach without him. He’ll find out about his power.  
  
“They’ll catch me, as they always do. And I’ll lie to save my skin at first. But they can tell when I’m lying. So for a change of pace, I’ll try telling them the truth.  
  
“I think Jack’ll believe. After all, the only things you left to him for three hundred years were that staff and his name.   
  
“Oh, you are frightened now, aren’t you?” Pitch casts the Moon one last glance before slipping into his lair. “I simply cannot  _wait_  to find out why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: Is it fair to cry cliffhanger and wish you would continue?


End file.
